


First Steps

by woolydemon



Series: Zipper Writings [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sparklings, Transformer Sparklings, also blurr had nasty social anxiety, but in my defense there was one (1) toy bio, due to isolating himself all the time with solo missions, hes gotten better now so its cool, so if thats not bad coping mechanisms i dont know what it is, that talks about how blurr has socialization problems, this is just me shoving my character analyses and hcs into my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolydemon/pseuds/woolydemon
Summary: It should have been expected that the sparkling of two racers would grow up faster than other sparklings.
Relationships: Blurr/Bumblebee
Series: Zipper Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> this sparkling is mainly based on ideas I've had for a blurrbee kid and hcs submitted to me on my tf sideblog
> 
> also they go by they/them pronouns because I first started thinking about them as gender neutral and never really got around to giving them a binary gender so they're just nonbinary now i guess  
> i don't think transformers really care about that stuff anyway
> 
> (oh btw this takes places a bit after the end of the show, like sari is probably now an adult and blurr has recovered from the trauma associated with being crushed into a cube)

“Beep beep!” 

“You said it Zipper!”

Bumblebee laughed as he tossed the green sparkling up into the air once more to safely catch them in his arms with an encore of happy beeps from “Zipper”.

“Honeybee, you know bots don’t receive their names until they start training and an instructor gives them one right?”

Bumblebee, with the sparkling in his arms, turned to Blurr, who was sitting on the massive concrete couch in Team Prime’s base reading off a data pad. “Yeah, but it doesn’t stop them from giving the beeper an insult for a name. That’s how I got my name from Chin Magnus.”

Blurr couldn’t help but snort at Bee’s name for Sentinel (whom he would rather not want to have to work with for a long time). 

“But if I recall correctly, you have stated that you indeed like that name?”

“That’s because I make it work Zippy," Bee replied with a pout and a servo on his hips.

Blurr tittered, “Never doubted it for a moment."

Bumblebee looked back at the little bot in his other arm, “I just don’t wanna have to call them Z-836 all the time.”

He then raised his servo up and tickled at the newly developing armor on Zipper’s protoform. The sparkling howled in beeps in substitute for laughter.

“And I kinda want them to have a backup name just in case if they do get an insult name like I did.”

Blurr hummed, “Alright then, I suppose the name’s Zipper unless they decide the name they are supposed to get is better.”

Bee stuck his tongue out at his conjunx and went back to playing with the spinning wheels on the little green car. Their wheels and armor began to emerge a little earlier than expected but there shouldn’t be any problem, at least that's what Ratchet said. They just seemed to grow physically a little faster than other sparklings, which should have been expected, being the offspring of Cybertron’s speediest racers after all.

Blurr smiled as he watched the two. Then with the thought of the old medic a memory sprung. “Oh! If I recall correctly, Ratchet has stated that they should be developing their speech ability soon. "

“Hmm... I wonder if they’ll talk as much as you Zippy.”

Blurr rolled his optics. “Should we set up some sort of way to record them when the time arrives? I would very much like to document their first words.”

Bee shrugged after he set Zipper down on the ground, they proceeded to crawl around (thankfully the base had already been Blurr and Bee proofed to avoid clumsy accidents so it should be safe for a sparkling to move about). “I wonder if Sumdac has some sort of camera we can borrow for that.”

Blurr shook his helm, “No no, cybertronian technology is higher quality, I probably still have a camera around that I used to spy on the Decepticons.”

“That should work,” Bee nodded as he sat next to his lover. He turned on the TV but not without keeping an eye on the little car that was currently playing with some colorful blocks Sari got them as a gift.

Blurr sighed. He still couldn’t quite understand Bee’s fascination with Earth tech. 

“Don’t worry, the tv is just background noise. My optics haven’t let the squirt outta my sight.”

Blurr returned his own optics to the text on the datapad. “They better not, if anything happens to them I will personally crush you into a cube myself.”

Bee leaned against him, “Yeesh, pulling out the cube threats now huh?”

They shared a chuckle followed by peaceful silence. That is until Zipper toppled over a stack of blocks and applauded the destruction by clapping and beeping.

“What ya reading there Speedy?”

Blurr scrolled down some text as he answered, “Oh, some reading material on sparkling development… I’m just a little worried about Zipper.”

“Worried?”

“Yes, worried. They seem to physically advance much faster than a sparkling should, and yet they don’t appear to be near ready to speak yet. What if… something’s wrong?”

Bumblebee furrowed his brow, “I don’t think that’s the case, they’re really smart y’know? Like, they have a high attention span, problem solver, very alert- probably comes from you Blurr.”

Blurr blushed as he set down the datapad beside him, “Oh Bee, that’s really sweet of you, but it's just...” 

Blurr tried to gesture with his servos but he then huffed and threw them down on his sides. “If something goes wrong in their development, I don’t know what to do. What if they end up like me, not knowing how to interact with other bots? I isolated myself with solo missions and shut everyone out, and I really don’t want that to happen for them or-”

He was interrupted as Bee pulled him close and stroked his helm gently, “That’s not going to happen with us two taking care of them. We both want what’s best for them you know, but Ratchet’s already told you a thousand time’s this ain’t a problem. Heck I started forming my armor a little later than I was supposed to and I turned out fine didn’t I?”

Blurr pulled away to look at Bumblebee. “Well I wouldn’t know about that- I’d consider you to be quite miniscule for even a minibot,” he ended the sentence with a slightly crooked grin.

Bee playfully shoved Blurr, “Aw c’mon you’re only a helm taller than me! Besides I know you think I’m drop dead gorgeous.” 

He accentuated the last point with an eyebrow wiggle.

Blurr bursted into hysterics, “Certainly and absolutely NOT when you make faces like that!”

They both collapsed against each other as they hollered with laughter.

When they settled down Blurr raised his servo to his optics to wipe away the tears that escaped during his laughing fit and looked at Bee once more. “Thank you Bee, for keeping me grounded, I really am looking a little too deep into this.”

Bee smiled back at Blurr then turned back his attention to the sparkling.

He suddenly tensed up and became silent. 

“Bee? Is something wrong…?”

“Blurr. They’re taking their first steps.”

Blurr turned his helm to the sparkling’s direction, and lo and behold, they were leaning on the giant coffee table (if you could really call it that) to support their weight as they put a foot forward.

Blurr tumbled backwards from the couch and scrambled onto his pedes to find his camera. He zipped all over the base to find it on the surveillance screens desk for the dreaded monitor duty Bee constantly rants about.

He dashed back to see that the sparkling barely moved from when he last saw them, probably since he was only gone for less than a second.

He lifted up the camera and turned it on. 

The screen captured a visual of Bee crouched in front of Zipper, arms out ready to catch the sparkling, as they shakily tried to balance their weight and move forwards. 

“C’mon Zipper! I know you can do it buddy!” Bee encouraged.

Then before either of them could blink, a green blur slammed Bee onto his back as it raced around the room and out an opening in the run-down factory.

The base was silent as they stood up on their pedes and stared at that exit. Blurr would've dropped his camera if his digits weren't already slightly crushing the metal plating of the device.

Bumblebee gave a nervous laugh, “That uh, is a bit of an early physical development huh?”

He immediately shot his helm over to his conjunx. "N-not that anything has gone wrong in their development! This is nothing to get freaked out over like... at all!" he smiled in a horrible attempt to cover up his panic.

Blurr could only glance over at Bee with wide optics.

Bee shakily lifted a servo to his audial as he opened his commlink. 

“Uh guys? Funny story, but our sparkling just ran out the base and is probably already halfway across the city.”

Cue the combined screams of “WHAT!?” from the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually requested by the_moth_on_your_ceiling who's been submitting cute sparkling hcs on my sideblog (thank you so much btw I love to read about blurrbee hcs there)
> 
> anyway Zipper has been in the works for a while now and I'd love to post more about them (they're just a green racecar who has a bit of an ego and talks faster the more antsy/excited they are), still don't have a finalized design of them yet so no art of them for now
> 
> edit: ah i forgot that they use the term "helm" instead of "head",,, its going to take a long time to get used to writing transformers asdfghjhgfdsdfg


End file.
